Briefing
by goldfishlover73
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! For your birthday two things occur. Sasuke returns and you have become Hokage. Congrats! No ownward!Sasuke returns from a mission and reports to the Hokage, who has found meaning in the Uchiha's name. Rating to be safe


HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY NARUTO! HERES FOR YOU!

don't own you though.

III

The young Uchiha growled, "Naru-"

"It makes since Sas_UKE_!"

The said boy's eye twitched, "You're not being _reasonable_!"

"Of course I am! I'm the greatest ninja! I'm of higher rank!"

"You're Hokage."

"Which means _you_ do what _I_ say! Now," The blond straightened his hat, which had gone slightly askew. "Drop your pants and face the wall!" Sasuke twitched again. "That's an _order_!"

"God…this is humiliating…" the now ANBU man turned to face the wall. He could _hear_ the Hokage smirk. "Well, Hokage-sama, are you just going to stare at my pretty butt?"

"Not with those trousers on, drop 'em."

_God…_he fumbled with his belt, shaking hands not helping in the least. He jumped when warm hands found underneath his shirt, batting his hands away. "You can drop the 'Hokage-sama' bit too by the way…" a jolt when through his spine as he felt cool air touch his thighs and stomach as his shirt was thrown to the ground. "'Naruto-seme' will do…" he moaned loudly as he felt the Rokudaime leech himself onto the dark blue haired boy's neck. "Who are you?"

"Sas_uke_…"

"That's right Uke-chan…" Naruto whispered, pulling the other boys hair, not so gently, making eye contact with the other. "It's in your name…you have been _forever_ dubbed the Uke, Sasuke…" the said boy bit his lip, feeling the other's hand and where it was headed. "But being Uke isn't a _bad_ thing…no, no, no. I'll make sure you are a _happy_ uke…"

"Naruto-seme!" Sasuke growled at the blond's sudden pause, grabbing the Uchiha's hands, holding them above his head.

"Yes, Sas-uke-chan?" he asked sweetly.

Sasuke's voice was barely audible. "I'm hard."

"I can tell…"

He growled dangerously. _Damn you…_ "You have my hands…"

"That I do…" Naruto rationalized.

"…"

"That _is_ quite interesting…"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!" Sasuke groaned as the Blond grabbed him hard. "Don't talk to your Hokage in such an insulting manner!" he yanked, making the other boy's eye roll to the back of his head.

"Nanananaruto-SEME!"

"Sasuke…" the dark haired boy groaned as the blonde sucked his neck, leaving a red mark. "Sasuke…I'm going to ram you so har-"

"Hokage-sama!" both jumped at the sudden banging at the door.

"WHAT?" Naruto's voice jumped three octaves at the intrusion. Sasuke bit his lip from the others rage.

"You're needed for a mission briefing. That and Uchiha Sasuke is no where to be found, He might have-"

"SHUT UP!" he let go of the ANBU's hands, moving the hand over the others mouth, continuing his work on the other.

Sasuke bit his hand, muffling a moan.

"I know where he is. I know exactly where he is…And as for the briefing…" he smirked devilishly. "Give me ten minutes. Now leave." As the footsteps disappeared, Naruto whispered into the others ear, "Enough time for a quickie."

Sasuke groaned.

III

Omake-ish

Sasuke sighed as he stepped out of the Hokage's office.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, Kiba?"

"You were in there with Naruto-sama?"

"Yeah, and don't call him Naruto-sama…it doesn't suit him…call him Naruto-_dobe_…"

"Why didn't you say anything? I even asked where you were."

"Naruto had his hand in my mouth." _And his hand on my-_

"You gave the report right?"

"Yes." _And got a reward._

"Whatever. I still don't understand it man, you leave the village, become a missing nin, then waltz back and are allowed to become an ANBU. You luck bastard."

_It wasn't that easy, I was on my hands and knees half the time…_ "Naruto probably persuaded Tsunade-sama…"

"Yeah…and NOW look….Naruto's HOKAGE! Never saw it coming…"

_Cumming…_ "Sure as hell heard it coming…"

"True…" they began to walk. "You know…it's like Naruto's in love with you or something, ya know man?"

_God he's perspective…that or Naruto's not doing a good job at keeping a secret…probably the latter._

Kiba laughed. "I can see it now, you and Naruto, walking down a beach, holding hands, him buying you ramen…" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the others laughter. "Though…seriously…can't see you as the 'girl' in the relationship…nah…if anything…Naruto would be 'uke' eh?" Sasuke fought down the blush as the dog nin trainer chuckled. "Well, let's go get laid or something…we have a couple of days before our next mission."

_Already have…_ "Let's get drunk."

III

...I have nothing to say.

Later

cackles and runs


End file.
